The use of the Internet for purposes that extend beyond the current model of Web browsers interacting with Websites is growing rapidly. In particular, many devices are now being exposed on the Internet so as to enable interactions with those devices from devices and applications that are also connected to the Internet. As a result of this increasing usage of the Internet for interaction with connected devices, this commonly called the Internet of Things (IOT), there is a growing demand for technology that enables these interactions to be performed securely in a way that protects the privacy of the data being exchanged in the interactions. The Internet has related to it standards, such as Domain Naming System (DNS) related standards, that can be leveraged in a number of ways to support data communications, device discovery and privacy protection. The invention described here-in discloses novel means by which interactions between entities on the Internet can be enabled and other services provided that enable IOT capabilities, many of these incorporating new uses of DNS related standards.